


Relationship Goals

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Endless Road, Headed Home [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom Baron, Dom Roman, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gratuitous Smut, Grooming, M/M, Marking, Mild Language, Mild intoxication, Multi, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Present Tense, Relationship Negotiation, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Sub Dean, Survivor Series 2017, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, alternating pov, unprotected sex, vaguely kayfabe compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Before Survivor Series, Roman is finally recovering from his illness and the boys meet up to take an evening for themselves before the show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the most schmoopy and fluffy this triad has ever been. Enjoy.

Survivor Series is in Houston, and despite all the tension between the two brands, there's the usual big-show feel buzzing around the busses, locker rooms, and hotel bars as people start to pour in on Saturday night.

Seth drags both Dean and Roman out to watch the NXT show the night before. Seth is so well known with the newer talent that it seems natural he would bring his tag team partner along, and Roman, still tired and weak by the end of the day just feels like he's drifting along in their wake.

Dean can see Roman waning and quickly takes the chance to make his excuses and head back to their suite sooner than later. The choice is made easier when Seth's "friend" shows up at the bar after the show and makes it clear that they'll probably leave soon too.

Roman tries to hold out and stay strong, but the constant interactions and Seth's energy is hard to keep up with less than two weeks out of the hospital. When Dean offers to head home he's impossibly grateful and manages the drive without much trouble. He's silent and distracted until Dean speaks, giving him an apologetic smile in response.

"Hey big man, you feelin' ok? You look beat?" Dean asks when they're in the elevator. They haven't seen Baron yet, he had plans with a few friends tonight, and that mixed with Roman's mood makes Dean a little edgy.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just tired. I want to be at a hundred percent, but my body still thinks it has other battles to fight, you know?"

Dean hums and pulls Roman in close to him by the hand, "Hey, don't worry. I'm here to protect you. And Seth will be there too. We will be together again like you've always wanted and you were right. We're the best when we're fighting together." Dean whispers as he tries to comfort his lover. "And tonight... we can soak in the giant whirlpool I made sure our room had just for you."

Roman chuckles, sliding his arms around Dean's waist. "Mmm, a bath sounds great. You've been so good to me." He says softly as he tilts his head for a kiss. "I hated not being there with you. I'm sorry about the tag titles."

Dean kisses back softly and with a smile before the doors of the elevator opens and he pulls Roman down the hall together presidential suite. "Can I just tell you how much I love that you're ‘the merchandise’? Getting the best suites is so worth it." Dean teases as he pushes open the door.

Roman laughs, left arm wrapping around himself to touch his right arm. The tattooed one. The one that looks like a weapon made flesh. "Even with the merch checks it helps that you got Baron to agree to pitch in. This place is amazing, we barely got to look at it before dinner."

It’s not often that they allow themselves anything this elaborate, but when Dean sent Roman and Baron both an online picture of the four-poster bed in this suite and how close it was to the venue, they’d both been sold.

Roman looks around the suite in awe. The sitting area alone is bigger than some of the rooms they pack into. Since the room is opened up to the adjoining room, they have a whole extra room with two more beds and a second - more modest - bathroom. It made it easier that the expanded suite offered three separate beds, assuring that there are no questions or strange looks from three grown men staying together.

Roman raises an eyebrow at Dean teasingly, "You gonna make me sleep in the other room, pet? Wouldn't want to slow down whatever parties you have planned." The sight of the bed makes Roman want to lay down, but he fights it, continuing to explore. Off the master bedroom is the more spacious bathroom, and to one side of it the deep whirlpool tub that Dean mentioned.

Dean laughs as Roman's eyes light up in pleasure at the luxurious hotel room. It's always nice to see Roman relax. The big man is a sucker for the finer things in life. "The only party I'll be attending this week is the one in your and Baron's pants." He replies with a wink. The front desk already brought up their luggage and Dean wanders into the master bedroom to strip almost immediately. The large four poster bed starts to give even more of ideas now that he’s seeing it in person.

Roman can't resist slapping Dean's ass when he walks by. "Mm, good answer." He takes a minute to locate the thermostat and turns it up a few degrees. If they're going to be spending time naked, Roman hates being cold. Roman smiles when he gets into the master bedroom and finds Dean naked on the bed, squirming against the fine bedding. "Enjoying yourself, beautiful? You're too damn tempting for your own good." Roman strips off his shirt and hoodie and tosses them at Dean.

Dean catches Roman's shirt and smirks and he holds the fabric to his face to smell Roman's cologne. "I have to admit after being with you for so long, I've acclimated to the finer things in life." He replies as he sits up to fold Roman's sweat shirt and place it on the bedside table. "It might just be us tonight." Dean adds with a pout. "You have anything in mind other than resting?"

Roman slides onto the bed behind Dean when the smaller man turns away, leaning into Dean's space to hug him again. "Mmm. I'm sure we can think of something to get up to. But you promised me a bath first." Roman trails his hands down Dean's chest, teasing. He knows he may not have the energy needed to keep up with Dean tonight, but it's rare they get even two nights in the same place and he's sure as hell going to try.

Dean smiles and leans back to kiss Roman sweetly. "I love you. Missed you so much. I'm so glad you're home now, with me." Dean whispers against Roman's lips. "I was so scared I'd lose you."

Roman sighs and tries to soak in the warmth and comfort of having Dean with him again. "Mm, missed you too. Been crazy since I got back too." He squeezes Dean around the middle and kisses him again. "I hate that I worried you. I'm supposed to be the strong one. Shouldn't need you to take care of me like this."

Dean shakes his head and smiles at the amazing man wrapped around him. "We're supposed to take care of each other. That's how it's supposed to work. And I need to be stronger for you. I'm sorry I freaked out. I just... it was being told I couldn't be there to help make decisions and help JoJo when her and her mom showed up. I want to be able to support our... family." Dean admits.

Roman nods, "I know you do. We should do some things, paperwork or whatever. For if something happens to me. Or if something happens to Jojo." He swallows hard, he's always hates even thinking about it. "I know Galina would rather she end up with us, or with you, than some other distant part of the family." Roman buries his face into Dean's shoulder. "Guess that was just a hint of what it'll be like when we get older huh? Bodies start betraying us, losing strength." It's a dark thought, not one that belongs in this beautiful room with Dean by his side. "She said you did what you could. Not as if you could just leave the tour, anyway..."

"I would have." Dean retorts quickly. "Carmella left for a few weeks when Cas was in the hospital. Miz is gonna take time when that baby spawn is born. I would have dropped everything. Management sorta knows now at least - not officially - but they know. We can... just..." Dean stops short because saying 'we could just get married' is terrifying and a big step. He doesn't want to worry Roman with more stress.

"I know you would," Roman says, muffled against Dean's skin. "I know. But you shouldn't have to. We've both got years and years left, good-paying years, and you always said showing up is the most important thing." It's hard to explain why this is so hard for him; why thinking about Dean giving up weeks or even months of his career for Roman makes Roman want to hurt something. "I don't ever want to hold you back. I'm already lucky to have you.

Dean is about to counter Roman's reluctance but there's a knock on the door as Baron enters the main room.

Dean steals a kiss from Roman. "We are not done talking about this. I love you." He adds as Dean gets up from the bed and jumps off the bed to greet their other lover.

"Love you." Roman echoes with a smile, he lays back on the bed as Dean exits, still tired and feeling slightly overwhelmed.

\-----

"Anyone home?" Baron calls as he enters the suite, setting the small cooler he’s carrying down in the small bar area as he looks around.

Baron grins when Dean appears from the master bedroom, completely naked. Dean pounces him, and Baron pulls Dean in for a kiss. "Hey there. You really went all out, huh?" He glances around the room, only having taken in the smaller bedroom earlier when he came in to change before going out.

Baron is only carrying a small bag, which he drops in favor of picking Dean up and kissing him again. "Been a while. Good to see you."

"Missed ya, good to see you're still champ. Hmmm can't wait to see you destroy that asshole Miz tomorrow." Dean purrs after they part from the kiss. Baron hasn't set him down yet and he's perfectly happy letting the taller man manhandle him a bit. "Roman's resting in the Master if you want to see him. I gotta get his bath going."

Baron smiles and nods, stealing one more kiss from Dean before setting him down. "Sounds good." Baron can't resist getting a good grope in while he has Dean close. "I'll go keep him company. I know you weren't expecting me tonight. You two need alone time?"

Dean smirks and shakes his head as he turns towards the bathroom. "Nah, we see each other all the time. I'm glad you made it back."

Baron shrugs, following Dean into the bedroom, and then diverting his path to the bed. Roman's eyes are closed, but Baron leans in to kiss his forehead anyway with a teasing smack of lips. Baron smirks when Roman cracks on eye open to look at him. "How was your day then, bug dog? Still recovering?"

Roman gives Baron half a smile and nods, "Yeah, still feels like I've got lead in my goddamn bones." Roman replies as he reaches up and pulls Baron into a deep and slow kiss. "Thanks for lookin' after our boy while I was down for the count. It means a lot to have you here."

Baron leans into the kiss, feeling Roman's exhaustion a bit. He climbs onto the bed beside Roman and settles as they can hear water starting to splash in the bathroom. Baron shrugs, "I don't like seeing him try to tear himself apart. You scared the hell out of us, you know." He nudges Roman with his elbow, trying to be positive and shake off the memory of Roman looking uncharacteristically small and helpless in the hospital bed when they visited him. "Glad to have you back in one piece now. I can try to wear him out if you're not up for anything too hardcore tonight." He glances down at Roman and gives him a lascivious grin.

Roman chuckles and turns his head towards the bathroom. "I can't imagine him ever being fully worn out. He's like a teenager sometimes, I swear." Roman teases.

“I heard that!” Is Dean’s prompt reply, yelled back from the bathroom and it makes Roman chuckle, low and tired. "I missed both of you, not just him. It's good to have you here."

Baron smiles, "Glad to hear it. I know we don't get a lot of time together, but I missed you too."

"You got that bath ready, pup?" Baron calls, since apparently Dean is listening in on them. "Being clean would do us all good!"

"Bet he'd be up for putting on a little show for you if you'd like, Sir." Baron whispers, voice teasing. "Just a little something to keep you interested without tiring you out before the big show tomorrow?"

Dean pokes his head into the bedroom and smiles at his lovers laid out on the bed together. "There's a pretty big glass shower in here. Baron could fuck me in it while you watch from the tub, Ro." Dean suggests with playful smirk.

Roman laughs softly, "Mmm. Baron was just suggesting something like that too. You're both ridiculous."

"I notice that wasn't a no, big guy." Baron teases, moving to stand and offering Roman his hand.

"No it was not." Roman agrees, letting Baron pull him up do he can move over to the bathroom. "Have fun, Just try not to break anything. This place is pretty nice." Roman strips out of his pants, folding them and setting them on the counter before he catches Dean and kisses him. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_ Sir." Dean purrs as he presses against Roman for more kisses. Behind them, Baron is stripping and he even remembers to fold his clothing like Roman likes them too. Dean doesn't stop himself from giving the other man a full once over while in Roman's arms. "I hope we can give you some entertainment.”

Roman chuckles and turns to step into the deliciously hot water. "Two of the hottest people I've ever seen giving me a private show? Can't see how you can go wrong." He jokes, groaning as he settles into the water, letting himself relax as he watches them. With his clothes gone, Baron turns on the shower before stepping up behind Dean, sliding an arm around to get a grip on Dean's cock right away. "Any special requests from the audience while I take this little slut apart?" He asks, voice already a low growl as he drags his teeth up the side of Dean's neck.

Roman smirks and waves at them lazily, "Nah, I'm good. You have fun." For all that he can't be bothered to move much, his eyes still track them as Baron manhandles Dean into the shower.

Dean chuckles as he watches Roman become a puddle. He moans and arches up into Baron's touch. "You should fuck me against the glass so he can see our faces." Dean suggests as he rolls his hips back against Baron to add a little teasing friction to Baron's cock.

Baron growls and grips Dean's hips, grinding against his ass. "Mmm, sounds like a start at least." He pushes Dean into the standing shower, giving Roman a side-on view to start as he drops to his knees behind Dean to spread his cheeks roughly apart and start to open Dean up on his tongue. He had more than a couple drinks earlier in the night, but his own erection is starting to perk up.

Dean moans and presses his ass back against Baron's mouth. "Oh fuck... Hmmm... fill me up Baron... want you inside me." He whines against the cool tiles as he claws at them for support.

"I think I'm supposed to tell you to be patient. We're putting on a show here, after all." Baron says roughly, slicking his fingers with the waterproof lube that he tossed into the shower earlier. "Gotta get you nice and 'clean' before we tie you up to that bed, don't we? I know what you were really looking at when you picked this room." He replaces his mouth with one finger and then two, leaving a trail of bruises down Dean's hip and the curve of his ass. "All kinds of places I can mark you now that you're back to the Shield gear, but I'll try to be good."

Dean's thighs shake a little as Baron scissors him open on his fingers and marks him up. "Oh shit yeah... Hmmm give me more. Please give me more." He begs as his cock starts to drip pre-cum. It feels like his whole body has gone from zero to sixty in a minute and he's ready to go. "I want a bed like that at home now. We could have so much fucking fun... Ro loves to tie me up when we have time. Don't you big man?"

"Only way to keep you still for a while." Roman agrees, still reclining in the tub and enjoying the view. "We tried it at first because you used to squirm so much when I spanked you or whipped you that I was worried I'd miss and hurt something."

Baron chuckles, "I can just imagine. Pretty little boy like you were. It's too tempting not to mark you up a bit." He presses a third finger into Dean's body, watching Dean writhe on the increased pressure. He glances over to Roman, who looks slightly flushed, though that could easily be the heat of the water.

"Tell me a story, pretty boy." Baron says as he stands, slicking his cock to press into Dean as slowly as he can make himself go. His fingers gripping Dean's hips to stop him from shoving back too fast. "How long did you have to beg for Roman's cock before he finally gave in to you?"

Dean scrambles for something to hold on to as Baron presses and attacks his prostate with his practiced ease. "Fuck... Six months. We were in NXT for eight months and he didn't want to ruin our friendship with sex. I wanted him so badly. It made me crazy." He gasps against the cold stone. "It showed in the ring too. I was directionless. I had no purpose. Roman.... he saved me when he realized I was drowning."

Baron chuckles, starting a slow rhythm as he looks up to meet Roman's gaze. "Must have been a hell of a fight Roman. I know how frustrating and persistent he can be." He wraps an arm around Dean's waist for leverage as his pace increases. "Fuck... can't imagine how desperate you must have been back then."

Roman nods, hand idly stroking his cock under the water as he watches them. "Oh he was. Some days I felt like there wasn't a spare closet or locker room in the Performance Center where he hadn't propositioned me. When I realized how bad he wanted pain and control... how much I liked giving it to him..." Roman shrugs and flashes a chagrined smile. "Well, you know. Dean's a force of nature. I just try to keep a few steps ahead."

Dean's breath scatters out against the glass in hot, wet, bursts of fog on the glass as Baron pounds into him. "Knew you... knew you were the one I wanted the first time I saw you. So big and strong... so fucking perfect. Before you had your whole arm done." Dean moans as his cock leaves silky streaks of precum across the glass.

"I've seen," Baron grits out, words getting harder to find as he pounds into Dean, "Back when he was basically the same size as Rollins. Still hot as hell. Saw something on YouTube with the three of you all over each other." He moans at the memory. "Can see why you decided you wanted to ride his dick, all that power. Should we let him cum, sir? Or you want him to come ride you?"

Roman bites his lip, eyes dark as he watches them. "He can cum for you. But only if he asks nicely. What if we play a game tonight, pet? See how many times we can make you cum. I think our record is four... but that was before we had your Alpha with us." He licks his lips and smiles slyly at Baron. "I bet we can beat the record."

Dean whimpers at the thought of being rung dry and nods, "Yeah, fuck yeah. Please can I cum on Baron's cock Sir?" Dean begs as his hips do their best to thrust back and get the friction they want. "I'll be good. I promise."

Roman smirks. "All lies, and I know it. Go on then, beautiful. Let's see you cum on that nice hard cock." 

Baron takes the permission to shift his angle, fucking Dean harder and faster. He moves his hand to Dean's cock as he makes sure he's pounding Dean's prostate with every stroke. "Bet for the second one, I can get you there untouched." He purrs against the back of Dean's neck.

Dean whimpers, face pressed into the glass, as Baron pushes him over the edge. His cum splatters messily on the glass for Roman to see. "Thank you Sir. Thank you Alpha." Dean whispers out of habit. This isn't a true scene and titles aren't required here but he likes the was Baron holds him tighter and the glint of pleasure in Roman's eyes when he uses them.

Baron groans, slowing his movements as Dean cums. "Mm, fuck you're good." He scoops up the drops of Dean's seed and brings them to his lips. "You wanna suck me, beautiful? Or should I wait until the end of the night so you know I'll fill you up properly if you're good for us?"

Dean whines as Baron pulls out. He can feel his body gape open and closed for a few moments in fruitless desire to be filled again. "I don't know... Both.. fuck." He replies after he turns slowly and sees Baron waiting for him to make a choice. He presses on against the bigger man and leans up to kiss him soft and sweet. He can taste the remnants of his own fun on Baron's lips and it makes him smile fiendishly.

Baron makes an approving noise and pulls Dean in against him, kissing him deep and messy. "Later then." He says softly. "I didn't bring in a plug for you," Baron says, giving Dean's ass a squeeze just to show off the slight gape of his ads for Roman in the tub. "But we'll work you open again if we need to." The lube is still slick and wet between Dean's cheeks and Baron holds him close while he debates their next move.

Dean hums happily as they get out of the shower and dry each other off. "Feeling any better big man?" Dean asks as he leans over the tub and kisses Roman. "Hope you enjoyed the show." He adds with a soft smile.

Roman cradles the back of Dean's head with one hand and leans up into the kiss. "Hell yeah. Can't beat a private show." He's almost hard enough that he could just pull Dean into the tub with him and let Dean sink down on his cock, he'd be exhausted afterward and they'd make a mess of the bathroom, but it would be worth it. "You all good and clean now?" He asks, leering up at both of them.

Baron is still hard, though he relaxes a bit as they dry off. "Why don't you stay and keep Roman company while I find some toys for you, pretty boy?" He kisses the side of Dean's neck and then Roman's cheek briefly. "Take your time."

Dean takes a moment to think about how blessed they are to have each other before he slides into the tub with Roman. They kiss and explore each other with their hands like they used to before they were official. Thinking about what he wants in the future makes Dean think about what He wanted in the past as well and how he couldn't imagine being so lucky that it all worked out. "I love you." He whispers again as Dean wraps a hand around Roman's cock to slowly stroke him the rest of the way to hard.

Roman welcomes Dean into the tub with him easily, enjoying the smooth slide of the heated water between them. "Love you too, Dean. More than anything." He says softly, groaning as Dean's hand wraps around him. "It's a good thing I held out all those months in the beginning, because I haven't been able to keep my hands off you since." Roman's hands slide to cup Dean's ass and his hips flex up into Dean's hand as he kisses Dean again. When he needs to gasp for air, he nuzzles into Dean's bearded cheek. "I knew I'd never get over you if I ever gave in."

Dean runs the fingers of his free hand up into Roman's thick hair and holds him close. "I can't imagine my life without you." He says as he lets Roman shiver with pleasure underneath him. "Should I ride you here or I'm the bed?" He asks mischievously. "Where do you wanna make me fall apart on your dick?"

"Here." Roman says roughly, gripping Dean's ass, "Get you all fucked out and loose before Baron goes to work on you." He reaches for the tube of lube that Baron left for them, but teases two fingers down the cleft of Dean's ass under the water to test. "You still slick, sweetheart? You want some more?" He water sloshes around them a little, but Roman doesn't really care if they make a mess at this point.

Dean shrugs, "We got a match tomorrow. Better safe than sorry." He replies as he leans over the edge of the tub to display his ass to Roman. "Slick me up good and wet for your cock, big man."

Roman chuckles, surging forward up to his knees in the water and giving Dean's ass a wet slap. "I used to be so afraid that I'd hurt you." He says, pressing one slick finger into Dean and then adding a second so he can curl them to the right angle to stroke Dean's prostate teasingly. "Now I sometimes forget how much punishment you take from us." When Dean is squirming back impatiently onto two fingers, Roman adds a third, working them slowly in and out as he slicks his cock as well.

"I'd take every beating again if it meant being touched by you again." Dean moans as he moves one of his own hands back to press in a fourth finger alongside Roman's. "Don't make me wait. I need you inside me. Please can I ride you now?" Dean asks, almost begs as Roman teases and stretches him.

"Mmm, sounds good to me." Roman purrs, sliding his fingers out and catching Dean's hand to pull his fingers free as well. Roman doesn't waste any time pressing into Dean's body and then pulls him back so they are both seated in the water. The water feels almost cool compared to the intense heat of Dean's body and it makes Roman shudder. "Fuck... Don't wait beautiful, you can move." He murmurs between wet kisses to the back of Dean's neck.

Dean whines when Roman pulls him down into the water facing away from his lover but the feeling of Roman filling him up and those big arms wrapped around him are almost enough to make up for it. He obeys quickly and uses the sides of the tub to piston himself up and down on Roman's cock. "Oh fuck... oh fuck.. fuck.. fuck!" He chants. Dean never really got soft, he didn't have time, after Baron fucked him and there's a twinge of over-sensitivity, but the pain almost makes it better as adrenaline starts to course through his body.

"Oh, god _damn_ , Dean..." Roman moans, head falling back as Dean moves. "So fucking good for me." He breathes out, his hands trailing up to explore Dean's chest, teasing his nipples and stroking across the slowly flexing muscles of Dean's abs. "Turn around babe, want to kiss you." Roman says, though he's the one that positioned them like this.

Dean groans as Roman teases his body but is happy to oblige when Roman asks him to move. It's precarious work to pull of Roman's cock and turn around in the tub but they manage it together and soon enough Dean is on his knees straddling Roman's lap as he thrusts back and forth on Roman's cock while their lips are locked.

Roman moans deeply as Dean slides down onto him and starts to move again. Their drawn-out kisses are messy and breathy, broken by moans and gasps, and Roman finds himself smiling against Dean's skin even when they have to break for air. Roman tries to rock his hips up into Dean's movements as much as he can, but has to let Dean guide their pace.

"Fuck, love you so much." Roman gasps. The urgency of his orgasm is building, for all that he didn't think an hour ago he could have dragged that much energy out of his body. "Can you cum again, beautiful? Want to feel you..."

Dean gives Roman a shaky nod and grabs the bigger man's hand so he can wrap Roman's fingers around his cock. "Jerk me off... Wanna cum on your dick." Dean gasps as he bounces up and down. "Love you."

Roman laughs, fingers closing around Dean's erection with the remnants of the water-resistant lube adding to the strange friction. The bathroom echoes with the splash of the water and their own harsh breathing. "Come on baby," Roman purrs, gasping as Dean increases his pace "Let me see that beautiful face."

Dean's breath comes out in harsh ragged gasps as he picks up the pace of his thrusts. "Fuckkkkk..." Dean cries out as he gets closer to the edge, riding the waves of pleasure and almost pain from being pushed to cum again so soon. "Gonna cum... fuck gonna cum... Please can I cum?"

"Yeah, fuck yeah. Want to feel you." Roman gasps, his hand tightening on Dean's dick as his orgasm hits him hard and fast. He shudders as he fills Dean up, feeling like his climax drags on forever.

Dean keeps his eyes locked with Roman's as he cums with a shuddered moan. He's never been one for that tantric shit Miz is always going on about but connecting with Roman this close, Dean thinks there might be something to it. "Fuck, I love you."

"Mm, love you too." Roman says, voice a little slurred as he cups Dean's face with his free hand and leans in for a series of slow, lazy kisses. "So fucking much." Roman is grateful the tub is heated, or the water would certainly be starting to get cool by the time he even thinks that moving could possibly be a good idea.

"Let's get you dry, beautiful." Roman says softly. "Don't think you're quite done for the night."

"Would be a shame to waste the bed." Baron offers, where he's been leaning in the doorway for a while, watching them with a fond look that he would absolutely not admit to. "But tomorrow's a big day. It can wait."

Dean looks at both his lovers and smiles with heavy lidded eyes, blissed out beyond comprehension. "We can lay in bed and you can fuck me to get off while we all cuddle, Baron." Dean suggests as he slowly gets out of the tub and Baron is there to wrap him in a towel once more. They both help Roman out of the tub after that. "Then we get ready for bed and we can rub cocoa butter all over your sexy-ass body." He adds for Roman.

Roman smiles up at them as Baron dries Dean off and holds him possessively. Instead of any spark of jealousy, it's a relief to see someone else handle and care for Dean the way he needs. "Could fuck me if you're too worn out." He says casually, leaning into their arms as they help him up. He feels drained and tired again, but warm and relaxed in a comfortable languid way.

Baron chuckles and smirks at Roman, "Knew I'd get you again one way or the other. But I think Dean's easier for tonight." He realized as he watched them finish up in the tub that they weren't in the right headspace for any kind of scene tonight. Just being together. It's doesn't bother him as much as he thought it might. "He’s already been opened up on your cock after all, not much mine could do to hurt him."

They dump all the wet towels on the floor except for one large one that Roman keeps draped over his shoulders as he fusses with his hair. Dean grabs a couple of bottles of product that must be the leave-in conditioner Roman uses and the lotion he uses for his tattooed arm, but Roman just topples them both into bed and kisses them lazily. "I'm so lucky." Roman says with a smile.

Dean chuckles as he quickly gets pressed between the bulkier two men. He's not small, he's close to the same height as Roman, but Roman and Baron love treating him like he's a twink sometimes and it's growing on him.

Watching Baron and Roman kiss is one of Dean's favorite things to do. It blows his mind every time and it's one of the hottest things he's ever witnessed. "I would argue we are all equally lucky, but damn you two are fucking hot. Come on boys, let's get this show on the road."

Baron laughs and lifts Dean's ass to spank him playfully at the same moment Roman slides both hands up Dean's chest to tweak his nipples. "Impatient." Roman murmurs fondly. "Can't wait until we can tie you up tomorrow night."

Baron just shrugs, dropping an idle kiss to the back curve of Dean's shoulder. He slicks his cock to return it to full hardness, but doesn't work and extra lube or fingers into Dean before pressing in in a long, smooth motion. "Mmm, Ro's not the only hot one. Did I say I missed you? Because fuck... I really really missed you." He may have had an extra drink or two while he sorted out his tools and toys for the weekend, and it's left him buzzed and energetic. He starts to rock into Dean, pulling the smaller man's hips up and back into each thrust.

Roman grins as Baron goes to work, Dean is still laying mostly on top of Roman and he takes the opportunity to kiss Dean slowly, tasting his moans when Baron finds the right angle.

The collective attention of Roman and Baron is almost enough to get Dean hard again and his cock gives a pathetic jolt when Baron thrust straight into his prostate. "Fuck... Miss this. Miss us being together." Dean murmurs between bitten off moans and breathy kisses with Roman. His free hand reached back to grab at Baron's hip, his short nails biting into Baron's hip to add a touch of pain to add to Baron's pleasure.

Baron growls happily at the tiny bite of pain and grips Dean's hips hard enough to bruise. "Not gonna hold back on you," He says with a grin, "Been waiting too long for this." He drags his own nails down Dean's back in retaliation, knowing that marks will be hidden or easy to ignore in Dean's new gear.

Dean arches his back and cries out at the pain. "Fuck..." Roman chuckles and strokes his face, running his thumb over Dean's kiss bruised lower lip. Dean takes the digit into his mouth without much thought and sucks on it like the cum hungry slut he is. "Come on... fill me up Baron. Want to feel you too. Already had Roman." He moans after pulling off Roman's thumb with a wet pop.

Baron groans, Dean's shuddering moan and the memory of Dean and Roman in the tub driving him that little bit harder. He bites his lip hard as he cums with a final violent thrust, hips jerking as deep into Dean as he can go.

Roman licks his lips as he watches them, tracing his wet thumb across Dean's lower lip. Dean's eyes are dark and glassy as Baron collapses on top of him, and Baron must bite the skin of Dean's shoulder, because Roman can feel Dean twitch. "Fucking beautiful, the both of you."

Dean is sated and happy. Baron pulls out after a little while, much to Dean's dismay, and gets a warm wet rag to clean Dean up with before they both sit up and start Roman's nightly regime of lotion and hair product.

Roman is half asleep by the time Dean nudges him to remind him he'll be miserable if he lets his hair dry out this way. He hums thoughtfully and sits up, laughing softly and then groaning as Dean shows Baron how to work the oil conditioner into his hair and Baron proceeds to take far too much pleasure in watching Roman melt into a relaxed puddle under his hands.

Dean takes the job of helping Roman with the lotion, especially for his tattooed arm, but also for his skin in general. Roman turns the treatment back on Dean and they both tackle Baron's extensive tattoos, leaving them all softly scented of cocoa butter and a tangle of warm, soft limbs as they finally shut off the lights and crawl under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hates mornings and even having two gorgeous Doms to wake him up doesn't change that. Baron is concerned that maybe he's too comfortable with all this relationship stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, there was a second brief chapter. More talking, less banging.  
> Cuddles, make outs, and real talk about feelings. Maybe.

Waking up the morning of Survivor Series is a slow process. The three of them are a tangle of warm limbs, and no amount of knowledge that they need to get to the gym and the venue can force Roman to believe that moving either of his bedmates is a good idea.

Baron can feel Roman starting to stir by the shift in his breathing and slides an arm across Dean's sleeping body to stroke Roman's neck, fingers threading into his hair. He feels the rough shift of Roman's beard as the other man turns his head and presses a lazy kiss to Baron's wrist.

"Morning," Baron mumbles, burying his face into the back of Dean's neck to wake him. "Time to be waking up, pretty boy."

Dean whines as his lovers slowly start to rouse him from sleep. "Noooo...." Dean groans as he attempts to hurry himself into the bedding. "I don't wanna..." he adds with a small growl. He loves wrestling but Dean hates waking up more than anything. It's always awful even with his two boy friends doing the waking.

Baron smirks. He's never been much for mornings either, but watching Dean whine is deeply entertaining. "You know you're going to want a run this morning..." He says playfully, hand tweaking at one nipple and sliding down Dean's chest to cup his cock lightly. "If we get up now, we can have a bit of fun when we get back and before we need to be at the arena."

Dean jump at the nipple tweak and promptly snuggles closer to Roman. "We should just stay here." Dean retorts even as he knows he'll want to have a long run soon and more importantly food. "We can just never leave our bed." Which Dean will admit, despite being a large king bed is barely big enough for them all.

Roman's chuckle is low and deep as he hears Dean and Baron snip at each other. He tugs Dean in and rolls to his back, pulling Dean on top of him. "Come on beautiful, you try this every day." He tips his head o.o to kiss Dean softly. "We can't live in bed. You'd never get to hit anyone."

"He could hit me." Baron says, rolling over next to them and propping himself up to kiss Roman just because he's knows it will work Dean up. "I've certainly gotten to hit him enough."

Dean frowns when Roman gets distracted from groping him with making out with Baron. It's hot and Dean would normally let the action continue but he's not about to be ignored. He bites Roman's nipple hard.

Roman moans, head jerking away from Baron's kisses to look down at Dean sharply. "Oh, I'm sorry, pet. Were we ignoring you? I thought you wanted to stay asleep."

Dean can see the cogs in Roman's head spinning. There will be a punishment for the bite but it won't be unenjoyable. "I get bored easily." He retorts as he flicks Baron's nipple as well. "What do you want if we win tonight?"

Baron hisses and rolls his eyes as he shifts away from the both of them. "When I kick Miz's sorry ass? I just want to come back here and tie you to this ridiculous bed." He says with a smirk, moving over to his bags to pull on clean workout clothes and tie back his hair. "Thought I might fuck your dirty mouth until you choke on it. Maybe flog you until you're sensitive enough to cum from nothing else." Baron shrugs, "Guess it depends what /you/ want too, unless you're planning on losing to the New Day tonight."

Roman stays silent, though he's getting steadily harder with Dean squirming on top of him and Baron talking dirty. "I could get behind some of that. Been a while since we had a proper scene with you all tied up." He says thoughtfully, his hands sliding down Dean's back. "No way in hell are we losing tonight. The three of us finally back together? Nothing's stopping us."

"The new day can eat ring mat. When we win, I want you to both fuck me at the same time again." Dean moans, "Wanna be stretched open and fucked hard... you know like always but with both of you." He replies with a smirk and a scattered mess of kisses along Roman's jaw. "What do you want big man?"

Roman groans, "Right now being healthy and with the both of you seems like enough of a miracle. I'll think of something when we win." He rolls his hips up lazily under Dean, grinding into his abs. "But if we don't get up, I think Baron might leave us."

Baron just shrugs as if he might consider it. "Thought you might want to order breakfast and catch a ride to the gym. Rollins texted me the one he and his cross-fit kids are going to. But if you want to stay here, I'm not stopping you."

Dean groans dramatically but does manages to roll of Roman and off the the bed after a kiss. "You're both monsters. Motivated and early bird monsters. Seth is the worst." He declares as he begins rifling through his luggage for clean clothing.

Roman snorts, shifting to be sitting up in bed, but just rolling his shoulders and watching Dean and Baron dress. "I was content to stay in bed. And you can't really blame Seth for the existence of mornings." He says fondly, stretching and finally hauling himself out of bed. "If we do something practical for breakfast today, then we can order decadent room service tonight after the show." He says, dropping a fond kiss to Dean's shoulder once he's pulled on some clothes.

"I can blame Seth for whatever I want. He's the worst." Dean retorts although he will admit he's partially fond of his tag team partner. "And Baron probably wants to go somewhere so he can take a picture of his food of the internet." He teases, because really, if he has to be up and not in bed he's going to insist on causing everyone to be miserable with him.

Baron finishes first and gets a glass of water from the wet bar as he watches them change. He raises an eyebrow at Dean. "Now I understand why the big man thinks you always need punishing. Did I forget how much of a pain you can be in the mornings? Or were you just on your best behavior with me?"

Roman smirks and stays wisely silent as he pulls on a hoodie. He's long since learned that keeping several layers between his more identifiable physical traits and the public make his day-to-day life a lot simpler. "Can't believe that he ever behaved properly in the mornings. Unless Jojo was in the room, then he's sunshine and rainbows." Roman can't resist teasing a little.

Dean sticks his tongue out at both of them and flips off Baron for good measure. "You weren't exactly a ray of sunshine either. Which begs the question why you're so eager to get out and about this morning?" Dean inquires as he wraps his arms around Baron's waist and looks up at him with a smirk. "Are you catching feelings wolf-boy?" He teases.

"'Catching' he says," Baron teases, setting his glass safely aside before he slides his arms around Dean. "Like you weren't the one who couldn't stop telling us both how much you love us last night. If feelings are contagious, you're patient fucking zero."

Roman just laughs, "He's got you there, sweetheart."

Dean laughs and kisses Baron playfully, adding a nip to his lower lip for good measure. "So What? I fucking love you. And the big man. How does that make you feel?" Dean asks pointedly after a happy look over at Roman.

Baron tenses a little, eyes narrowing at Dean. He's not sure if he's being made fun of.

Roman grabs his keys and wallet before he steps into their shared space. Dean's question obviously stuns Baron a little, so he steps in. "Probably makes him feel pretty put on the spot, honestly." He kisses Dean, slow and gentle and then presses a quicker kiss to Baron's cheek. "Good morning to the both of you."

Dean and Roman have had the argument about Baron a few times. The "What should we call him?" argument. And Dean still doesn't understand why Baron can't just be their partner. Dean looked it up. They're called triads or god damn trouples for hip people on the internet. But Baron has been hesitant and sometimes when Roman is with them Baron backs off; he gets hesitant. But Dean knows that if he just accepted them as a group he would be able to relax a little. Dean's never been good with the stuff in between answers. 

"Ok, I'll drop it. Now take me to breakfast. I wanna scandalize a young male waiter to the point no one will believe him." We declares as he pulls away from Baron and heads towards the living room.

Baron rolls his eyes and turns his head to kiss Roman properly, relaxing when Dean lets the subject go. "Just tense about tonight. Headlining is all well and good for you two, but this is my first title. It... matters." Even admitting that feels awkward, and he gropes Dean's ass to try to break the tension. "And I do love you. Brat."

Dean smiles and steals a quick kiss from the both of them. "Good. How that we have all the mushy stuff out of the way come on. You boys wanted to go be adults so let's go." Dean is impatient and he is going to get hangry soon.

Roman nods and herds them all out of the room, texting Seth and a few of the others to see what local gyms are available for them today. Dean will want to run, which limits their options a bit. Meeting Seth for breakfast seems simple enough, so Roman gets them to the car and drives them the short ways away to a quiet cafe in the suburbs that appears to be just opening up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Nearly caught up to Dean's injury, but still in fluff mode for the moment.  
> There is actually a third bit after the matches, so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> The edit was quick and dirty this time, so please let me know if you catch errors and I will correct.
> 
> Your kudos and comments are much appreciated and thank you to everyone who reads. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning before Survivor Series 2017. Some cuddling, some dirty talk, some relationship talk, and family breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter/story crosses over with "Unexpected Angle" and you meet Seth's secret boyfriend. Just picture a dude about 6' 6', built like a linebacker, who likes braiding Seth's hair and pampering him. It's simple.

Waking up the morning of Survivor Series is a slow process. The three of them are a tangle of warm limbs, and no amount of knowledge that they need to get to the gym and the venue can force Roman to believe that moving either of his bedmates is a good idea.

Baron can feel Roman starting to stir by the shift in his breathing and slides an arm across Dean's sleeping body to stroke Roman's neck, fingers threading into his hair. He feels the rough shift of Roman's beard as the other man turns his head and presses a lazy kiss to Baron's wrist.

"Morning," Baron mumbles, burying his face into the back of Dean's neck to wake him. "Time to be waking up, pretty boy."

Dean whines as his lovers slowly start to rouse him from sleep. "Noooo...." Dean groans as he attempts to hurry himself into the bedding. "I don't wanna..." he adds with a small growl. He loves wrestling but Dean hates waking up more than anything. It's always awful even with his two boy friends doing the waking.

Baron smirks. He's never been much for mornings either, but watching Dean whine is deeply entertaining. "You know you're going to want a run this morning..." He says playfully, hand tweaking at one nipple and sliding down Dean's chest to cup his cock lightly. "If we get up now, we can have a bit of fun when we get back and before we need to be at the arena."

Dean jump at the nipple tweak and promptly snuggles closer to Roman. "We should just stay here." Dean retorts even as he knows he'll want to have a long run soon and more importantly food. "We can just never leave our bed." Which Dean will admit, despite being a large king bed is barely big enough for them all.

Roman's chuckle is low and deep as he hears Dean and Baron snip at each other. He tugs Dean in and rolls to his back, pulling Dean on top of him. "Come on beautiful, you try this every day." He tips his head up to kiss Dean softly. "We can't live in bed. You'd never get to hit anyone."

"He could hit me." Baron says, rolling over next to them and propping himself up to kiss Roman just because he's knows it will work Dean up. "I've certainly gotten to hit him enough."

Dean frowns when Roman gets distracted from groping him with making out with Baron. It's hot and Dean would normally let the action continue but he's not about to be ignored. He bites Roman's nipple hard.

Roman moans, head jerking away from Baron's kisses to look down at Dean sharply. "Oh, I'm sorry, pet. Were we ignoring you? I thought you wanted to stay asleep."

Dean can see the cogs in Roman's head spinning. There will be a punishment for the bite but it won't be unenjoyable. "I get bored easily." Dean retorts as he flicks Baron's nipple as well. "What do you want if we win tonight?"

Baron hisses and rolls his eyes as he shifts away from the both of them. "When I kick Miz's sorry ass? I just want to come back here and tie you to this ridiculous bed." He says with a smirk, moving over to his bags to pull on clean workout clothes and tie back his hair. "Thought I might fuck your dirty mouth until you choke on it. Maybe flog you until you're sensitive enough to cum from nothing else." Baron shrugs, "Guess it depends what _you_ want too, unless you're planning on losing to the New Day tonight."

Roman stays silent, though he's getting steadily harder with Dean squirming on top of him and Baron talking dirty. "I could get behind some of that. Been a while since we had a proper scene with you all tied up." He says thoughtfully, his hands sliding down Dean's back. "No way in hell are we losing tonight. The three of us finally back together? Nothing's stopping us."

"The new day can eat ring mat. When we win, I want you to both fuck me at the same time again." Dean moans, "Wanna be stretched open and fucked hard... you know like always but with both of you." He replies with a smirk and a scattered mess of kisses along Roman's jaw. "What do you want big man?"

Roman groans, "Right now being healthy and with the both of you seems like enough of a miracle. I'll think of something when we win." He rolls his hips up lazily under Dean, grinding into his abs. "But if we don't get up, I think Baron might leave us."

Baron just shrugs as if he might consider it. "Thought you might want to order breakfast and catch a ride to the gym. Rollins texted me the one he and his cross-fit kids are going to. But if you want to stay here, I'm not stopping you."

Dean groans dramatically but does manages to roll of Roman and off the the bed after a kiss. "You're both monsters. Motivated and early bird monsters. Seth is the worst." He declares as he begins rifling through his luggage for clean clothing.

Roman snorts, shifting to be sitting up in bed, but just rolling his shoulders and watching Dean and Baron dress. "I was content to stay in bed. And you can't really blame Seth for the existence of mornings." He says fondly, stretching and finally hauling himself out of bed. "If we do something practical for breakfast today, then we can order decadent room service tonight after the show." He says, dropping a fond kiss to Dean's shoulder once he's pulled on some clothes.

"I can blame Seth for whatever I want. He's the worst." Dean retorts although he will admit he's partially fond of his tag team partner. "And Baron probably wants to go somewhere so he can take a picture of his food for the internet." Dean teases, because really, if he has to be up and not in bed he's going to insist on causing everyone to be miserable with him.

Baron finishes first and gets a glass of water from the wet bar as he watches them change. He raises an eyebrow at Dean. "Now I understand why the big man thinks you always need punishing. Did I forget how much of a pain you can be in the mornings? Or were you just on your best behavior with me?"

Roman smirks and stays wisely silent as he pulls on a hoodie. He's long since learned that keeping several layers between his more identifiable physical traits and the public make his day-to-day life a lot simpler. "Can't believe that he ever behaved properly in the mornings. Unless Jojo was in the room, then he's sunshine and rainbows." Roman can't resist teasing a little.

Dean sticks his tongue out at both of them and flips off Baron for good measure. "You weren't exactly a ray of sunshine either. Which begs the question why you're so eager to get out and about this morning?" Dean inquires as he wraps his arms around Baron's waist and looks up at him with a smirk. "Are you catching feelings wolf-boy?" He teases.

"'Catching' he says," Baron teases, setting his glass safely aside before he slides his arms around Dean. "Like you weren't the one who couldn't stop telling us both how much you love us last night. If feelings are contagious, you're patient fucking zero."

Roman just laughs, bright and surprised and happy. "He's got you there, sweetheart."

Dean laughs and kisses Baron playfully, adding a nip to his lower lip for good measure. "So What? I fucking love you. And the big man. How does that make you feel?" Dean asks pointedly after a happy look over at Roman.

Baron tenses a little, eyes narrowing at Dean. He's not sure if he's being made fun of.

Roman grabs his keys and wallet before he steps into their shared space. Dean's question obviously stuns Baron a little, so he steps in. "Probably makes him feel pretty put on the spot, honestly." He kisses Dean, slow and gentle and then presses a quicker kiss to Baron's cheek. "Good morning to the both of you."

Dean and Roman have had the argument about Baron a few times. Discussion. The "what should we call him?" discussion. Dean still doesn't understand why Baron can't just be their partner. Dean looked it up. They're called triads or god damn 'trouples' for hip people on the internet. But Baron has been hesitant and sometimes when Roman is with them Baron backs off; he gets hesitant. Dean knows that if he just accepted them as a group he would be able to relax a little. Dean's never been good with explaining his answers for the stuff in between labels. 

"Ok, I'll drop it. Now take me to breakfast. I wanna scandalize a young male waiter to the point no one will believe him." We declares as he pulls away from Baron and heads towards the living room.

Baron rolls his eyes and turns his head to kiss Roman properly, relaxing when Dean lets the subject go. "Just tense about tonight. Headlining is all well and good for you two, but this is my first title. It... matters." Even admitting that feels awkward, and he gropes Dean's ass to try to break the tension. "And I do love you. Brat."

Dean smiles and steals a quick kiss from the both of them. "Good. How that we have all the mushy stuff out of the way come on. You boys wanted to go be adults so let's go." Dean is impatient and he is going to get hangry soon.

Roman nods and herds them all out of the room, texting Seth and a few of the others to see what local gyms are available for them today. Dean will want to run, which limits their options a bit. Meeting Seth for breakfast seems simple enough, so Roman gets them to the car and drives them the short ways away to a quiet cafe in the suburbs that appears to be just opening up.

~~~~~

Cal sees Roman's black SUV pull up and he tries to be careful as he moves his arm to rest along the back of the giant circle booth they’ve laid claim to. It makes is easy to casually curl arm down to wrap around Seth. "Your friends are here." He whispers in Seth's ear. Cal doesn't have any problem with Roman - the big man helped him get with Seth in the first place - but he's not sure what to make of Dean and their new friend Baron.

Seth glances suspiciously at Cal as the larger man moves into his space. "You don't have to be possessive, you know that's... long over."

Baron gets vaguely uneasy when Roman explains they are meeting Seth and his... friend. He's met Seth before, obviously, though mostly in passing. He's assumed that Dean's filthy explanations of Seth's giant tattooed boyfriend cannot possibly be accurate.

Roman greets everyone easily and they all pile into the booth. "Sorry we're running late. We slept in a bit." He says with a fond look at Dean.

Cal waves a hand at Roman. "Don't worry about it. We just got here too. Seth took longer than anticipated in the shower this morning." Cal says with a mischievous grin that says way more than it should. Dean laughs at Seth's immediate blush. 

"Did he now? Well he is a princess, so I'm not surprised." Dean teases from his space between Roman and Baron. The two other men are pressed close enough against him that he can smell their shared cologne. It's the one from Roman's gym bag. Baron is clearly picking up on Roman's secret kinks.

Seth makes a face at Dean. "Your showers were always longer than mine, so I don't know what you're complaining about." He looks at Cal apologetically. "Sorry, Cal, this is Dean. We just need to get food into him before he's human."

Roman rolls his eyes at Dean's instant snarking, but picks up a menu. "Baron, I know you know Seth, but this is Cal. Dean... mentioned him in the car earlier." They are five large men and even in the large booth, they are fairly close together. "You guys have been good though? I haven't seen you around in a bit, Cal. How are things?"

Cal shrugs, "Had a few jobs I had to deal with back home in Colorado." He explains casually before the waiter comes up and asks for their drink orders.

"COFFEE!" Most of the table chimes in at the same time, which leads to them all chuckling. "And water all around." Cal adds preemptively.

Baron gives Cal an approving look. "Another Midwest boy, huh? You're pretty outnumbered, Reigns." He gives Roman a fond look and Dean's hopeful look between them makes Baron fight down the kind of stupid impulse to kiss him that is absolutely impossible in public.

"If y'all want the snow, I'll keep my beaches and sunshine thanks." Roman says, though he spends almost as much time at Dean's little place in Vegas these days as he does back in Pensacola. If it weren't for JoJo, he'd be home even less.

A round of coffee arrives with two carafes and five water glasses along with it. They all order, with Seth taking the most time to decide between the various options.

"So..." Baron asks, "Cal. You look fit, and you can keep up with crossfit boy over there... why're they keeping you behind the scenes instead of out in the ring?"

Cal looks over at Seth before looking back at Baron, "I don't really like being in the spotlight. And I have another business that takes me away every now and again for long periods of time." Cal explains. "Besides, Seth would get anxious if I was more famous than him." He teases with a squeeze to Seth's thigh under the table. 

Dean rolls his eyes and responds, "Also he's like a millionaire or something. His house is obnoxious."

Seth tenses and rolls his eyes at Dean. " _You're_ technically a millionaire now, Dean. For all you don't think about the money. Cal just put his money into building something." 

Baron shrugs, this is exactly what worries him about being around Seth. The dude is so tense about fucking everything. No wonder Dean calls him 'princess'. "Smart thing to do when you have money. Make sure you have a place to stay if anything goes wrong." He nudges Dean. "Unless you got a big family like the big man does. Then I guess there's always somewhere to go home to."

"Cal has a son too! His name is Dean too! Which means he's awesome and he is." Dean blurts out before the waiter comes over to leave a basket of biscuits for the table and refill the water and coffee.

Cal chuckles at Dean's outburst. Although he hadn’t intended for Seth's friends to meet his son initially, he's glad it happened. Roman is good people and he loves Dean and apparently Baron so Cal will think about relaxing after he runs a background check on the standoffish man. "Dean is doing great. Almost in middle school now. He just did a school report about his hero, Seth Rollins."

Seth ducks his head, but he can't help smiling and puts on a bit of stage bravado. "He's ten. All ten-year-olds love me. I'm the coolest."

Roman chuckles. "I keep meaning to get him and JoJo together. Maybe over the summer?" He realizes going full-on dad-mode right now is probably not the best idea and shuts his mouth abruptly. “I’ll talk to you about it later.”

"Anyway," Seth interjects, "You guys all shacking up together now? I heard you got some crazy nice suite?"

Baron rolls his eyes, wrestlers are worse gossips than high school girls. "How the hell did you hear that?"

"The twins.” Dean says flatly. “I'm going to guess that Jimmy told Naomi and she told Charlotte or one of the other ladies; who told Maryse, who told the Miz - that tool can't keep his mouth shut - so I'm guessing he tried to lord it over you in some way.... am I right?" Dean rambles.

"Jesus, what have I even gotten myself into?" Baron mutters into his coffee.

"Welcome to the family." Roman says with a laugh.

Their food arrives and for a few minutes the table is miraculously quiet. Cal only sees a few people snapping their photos and he is careful to casually hide his face as best he can. Seth still seems tense from the conversation and Cal does his best to keep a grounding hand on Seth’s thigh as they eat. "We should plan a summer pool party at my place this summer, Ro. That way there will be no paparazzi or anything. You guys can just be yourselves."

"We should! I still think it'll be too cold for an outdoor pool, but Seth swears it's fine, so I'm game." Roman smiles, already trying to think of the weeks between 'Mania and Summer Slam and what he remembers of Jojo's school dates. "You think you could get time off, Baron? I know it's harder with the title and all."

Baron blinks, for some reason having assumed that this would be a ‘them’ thing and not a him thing. The idea of getting to be more relaxed around Dean and Roman outside of the confines of a hotel room is... Interesting. "Mmm, yeah. I think so. There's always that chance to take off if you need it. Let me know what days look good for you." He glances at Cal. "They're talking about your house like it's Disneyland... You really have that much room?"

"You have to come, Baron! So I won't be alone once the big man remembers he loves Cal's hot tub more than me." Dean comments between bites of bacon and eggs. Cal chuckles. Roman had practically lived in the sauna and spa last time he and Dean were there.

"We also have a new training center for Seth that we built this last fall. It's Seth's baby." Cal adds. "So I guess that you could call it Disneyland for wrestlers."

Roman moans around a mouthful of eggs at the memory of the hot tub. "God damn..." He says fervently, once he's swallowed. "Not more than Dean, but damn close. Changed my whole plan for remodeling the gym in my place."

Baron's eyes widen, that kind of praise from Roman, who loves hot water and his hot tub as much as anything in the world, is high praise indeed. "Sounds like a lot of work." He says to Seth, "You're notorious for being picky about your workout. You really got a place set with everything?"

"Anything my Kingslayer wanted." Cal replies and turns his head to kiss Seth's hair when he's sure no one is watching.

"It's getting there.” Seth says, still not entirely sure he has things exactly how he wants it to be someday. “And honestly, it's all equipment I needed one way or the other. In case we want to open another branch of the school or upgrade." Seth leans in a little and falls silent as Cal cuddles him. He's given up not letting Cal be affectionate in public, at least when it's somewhat private.

“Sounds pretty good." Baron admits. "Can't wait to visit then. Good to hear." He looks away from the display of affection, studying his food.

The rest of breakfast goes pretty easily now that they've all relaxed a little. After paying they head towards their cars together. "You all have to be in the training room by noon." Cal tells them after checking his phone. "I'll be in the production zone setting up if you need anything tonight."

"Noon?" Seth says, a bit indignant, "That's basically no time between my workout and getting to the arena." He pauses outside Cal's rental car. "You guys coming along for that?"

"Not sure yet," Roman says with a glance at his companions. "The pace you're going have normal weight benches too? I'm not so much for jumping on boxes and shit."

"Sorry Ro." Cal says with a shrug, "We found a specialty gym for crossfit. Seth's been planning something with one of the owners for months. See you tonight." He adds before he gets into his car.

"Don't sweat it." Roman says with a wave of his hand, "We'll find something. See you there." He turns back to Dean and Baron briefly, "Unless either of you wants to split off and do the crossfit thing?"

Baron shrugs, "I got a more normal place we can go if you want. And Dean, you wanted to run today, yeah?'

Dean nods like a kid on sugar, "Yep, yep, yep! Gotta run off this food baby." Dean replies as he pulls up his tee shirt and rubs his abs playfully.

Baron rolls his eyes, smacking Dean's hands lightly and then glancing up to wave Cal and Seth off. "All right then. We'll find a place. Have a good day guys."

Roman smiles as they wave at Cal and Seth and then get back into the car. "That wasn't so bad." He teases Baron under his breath. "And now you've met Cal too. He's a good guy." At least Cal seems to keep Seth grounded and safe, and that's all Roman can ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have a couple more things from the main universe in October. We didn't write much while Dean was out injured, the world was just too sad.

**Author's Note:**

> My story names are getting less and less creative.  
> All that porn and no real D/s scene this time.  
> We're nearly through last year's plot. o.o
> 
> The next update will be a little while out because I have some time out of town coming up, but it will be a long story for Seth, I hope.
> 
> Leave comments if you can. We love to hear from you! Or just chill and lurk, that's cool too.  
> Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
